


random x-men/stargate crossovers

by sister_wolf



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random X-Men/Stargate crossover ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	random x-men/stargate crossovers

Wolverine & Rodney McKay:

"Listen, you appallingly hairy cretin, I am the smartest person in this galaxy. So let me put this in simple terms for you -- if you touch that button, we are all going to _die_."

"This button right here?" Logan says, his hand hovering over the console.

"Yes, yes, that button right there!"

"And what exactly is going to happen if I touch it?"

"Why am I surrounded by morons? If you touch that button, the ridiculously poorly designed jury-rigged interface between the original Ancient technology and the later Genii additions will spark a quantum collapse cascade."

"And that would be bad?"

"Yes, that would be -- oh my god, you're _fucking with me_."

Logan grinned. "Yep. You're really entertaining when you panic, McKay."

***

John Allerdyce, Sam Carter, & Jack O'Neill:

John was still shivering, sitting in a conference room, wrapped in a blanket with a mug of coffee clasped in his shaking hands. He wasn't sure where he was -- some kind of military base? The last few hours were all kind of a blur.

A woman with short blonde hair entered the room, talking to a tall guy with grey hair. John remembered both of them from the battle. He wondered where the younger guy and the big bald dude were.

She said something quietly to the grey-haired guy and then crossed the room to where John sat. Smiling reassuringly at him, she asked, "Hey, how are you doing?"

John shrugged and said, "Pretty good, considering my boss just tried to stick an alien snake-thing in me." His voice didn't sound quite as flippant as he wanted it to.

"Major Samantha Carter," she said, offering her hand to be shaken.

John considered lying for a second, but hell with it. They probably already knew who he was. "John Allerdyce."

"Pyro, right?" she asked.

"Yep." Fuck. He never could catch a damned break. "So, you gonna arrest me now?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Arrest you? No. Honestly, I think that would be a foolish waste of your talents."

John squinted at her. "So... you're just gonna let me go?"

"I'm not authorized to do that. However -- how would you like a job?"

"Working for you?"

She nodded.

"Would I get to kill alien snakes?"

"That's kind of our job description," the older guy said from across the room. Major Carter glared at him.

John smiled. "Hell yeah."


End file.
